


Panic

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Prompt Fic, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: It's Peter's first day back after "That Day" and it's all too much. Luckily he has Tony now.





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> So i received this prompt from Erika from AO3: Maybe one where Peter has a panic attack at school because it reminds him of that day and Tony comes to help?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and I apologize for any mistakes!

Peter wasn’t sure how he was supposed to return to school after everything that had happened.

The world may not remember that half of them had turned to ash and that the remaining Avengers had worked tiredly to reverse time and bring Thanos to his knees where Thor had delivered the final blow but Peter did and it was enough to keep him up at night. He had skipped the rest of the school week, unable to leave Tony’s side just yet. The events were still so raw and there was work to still be done. Monday had rolled around much to quickly for his liking and Pepper had suggested that he return to school in an attempt to bring back some normalcy to his life.

So, he dressed, kissed Aunt May goodbye (giving her an extra squeeze because this was hard) and waited at the station for the train. The first prickles of anxiety settled across his skin, raising the arms on his hair as the train cart rocked back and forth. The motion was not to dissimilar to the rocking of the flying donut he had found himself in because he was stupid and didn’t _stay on the fucking bus_.

His phone chimed and Peter fumbled for his device, thankful for the interruption. His heart sped up when he saw that it was a text from Tony and hastily opened it.

_Have a good day at school, Kid – T_

Peter smiled, letting out a shaky laugh and quickly typed back a response.

_Thanks, dad – P_

He made it through the rest of the train trip, the anxiety lessening every time he re-read the message from Tony. He felt as though he could breathe easier when he was off the train as he walked to the school. As he passed his class mates he wondered how many of the had turned to ash. Had they felt it like himself? Had they been scared and alone and _lost_ -

“Peter!” Peter took a shaky breath and smiled.

“Hey Ned!” “So? How was the mission? Did Mr. Stark help you?” Ned asked.

“Uh-uh yeah, yeah,” Peter nodded. “Yeah, it was good. Fine. Not a mission. Just, introducing me to the Avengers.”

Ned’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Dude, no way,” he whispered.

Had Ned lived? Had he been the one to remain, confused and terrified to what was happening around him? To live in the world knowing that half the population had been cut with a snap of his fingers? Or had he faded into ash too?

“Hey, do you think you could get Captain America to sign my collector cards?” Ned asked.

“Yeah,” Peter slapped his friend on the back. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Peter you are the best,” Ned said. “I’m so glad I’m your guy in the chair.”

“Me too.”

The prickles of anxiety retuned and even re-reading Tony’s message could not shake the sick feeling that coated his insides and clogged his airways. Peter just couldn’t stop thinking about it. Ned was grounding him, even if he didn’t realise he was doing it. His usual chattering about Lego and Star Wars and everything focused Peter. He was here, on earth, with his best friend and not in space, flying in a donut with Ironman and Doctor Strange and Capey flying towards a new planet h _e didn’t even knew existed_.

Peter wished he had called it a day at lunch.

Instead he powered through to his next class; Gym.

“Oh man, not the rope,” Ned moaned.

Peter patted him gently on the back, eyeing the rope himself. He waited his turn, shouting his encouragement along with the rest of his classmates until it was his and Ned’s turn.

The approached the rope together, Ned giving Peter a half shrug as the each gripped their respective rope. At the whistle they started to climb. Ned got a few pull up before he was sliding back down and hitting the mat with a thump.

“Go Peter,” Ned panted.

Peter looked down and froze. He hadn’t realised had high he climbed so quickly. Ned seemed small way down below and Peter swallowed.

He was too high.

Earth was far below him and only getting smaller.

Nothing but darkness above him.

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t _breathe_.

The air was getting thinner.

His suit couldn’t handle this.

His head was getting light.

He couldn’t suck in enough air.

The edge of vision was getting blurry.

It was fading.

His eyes rolled back as everything went black.

His limbs loosened.

He was falling.

“Kid. C’mon Peter, open your eyes.”

Peter blinked, the breath coming back all at once and he gasped, jolting upwards.

“Whoa, easy kid,” strong hands were rubbing his back and Peter turned to find Tony Stark directly in his face.

“What?”

“It’s okay you’re on solid ground,” Tony said, hands still rubbing his back. “I came to your school to drop off a book you left behind.”

School. Peter was at school. Not in space.

“My book,” Peter panted. Breathing was getting easier but it still felt tight in his chest.

“Yeah, kiddo,” Tony nodded. “How about we go get that book from my car.”

“Yeah. Yeah that sounds good,” Peter nodded.

Tony helped him to his feet and moved him quickly out of the gym.

Peter’s cheeks burned as he knew that everyone was watching the two of them but Tony’s solid arm around him and that made it worth it. They walked out of the gym in silence and out into the empty halls.

“How about we blow this joint?” Tony asked.

“Yes please,” Peter agreed.

They gathered his belongings and Tony charmed the school receptionist into signing out Peter’s name and then he was being buckled into Tony’s ridiculous expensive car and they were speeding through Queens.

“How did you know?” Peter asked quietly as he settled in the seat.

“I didn’t,” Tony said. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “I came to check on you.” He cleared his throat again. “I needed to see you.”

“You did?” Peter eyes were wide as he stared at the man who saved him.

“Yeah. What we went through,” Tony shook his head. “It was big. You don’t get over that in a weekend.”

“Thanks for coming to check on me, dad,” Peter said.

“Your welcome, kiddo,” Tony gave him a quick smile. “So, for the rest of the day I thought we could work on your new suit.”

Peter nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony asked.

Shrugging, Peter sunk low in his seat. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Everyone is acting normally. They don’t know that half of them-“ he cut himself off before he choke on the words.

“Yeah,” Tony breathed out.

“How do I stop thinking about it?” Peter asked in a small voice.

“You don’t,” Tony said. “But together we will learn how to not let it rule us. It happened, we can’t change that but we can change what happens next.”

Peter nodded and smiled when Tony reached over the console and squeezed his arm.

“Do you think Pepper will let us have ice cream? And not tell Aunt May?”

Tony hummed. “Yes, to the ice cream. As for telling your weirdly attractive young Aunt? You had better leave room for dinner.”

Peter laughed and pulled out his phone as it buzzed in his pocket.

_Dude! Tony Stark caught up from the rope! – N_  
_Everyone is talking about it -N_  
_Flash won’t shut up about it-N_  
_Are you okay?-N_  
_Are you going out with Ironman?-N_

“Hey, do you think Captain America will sign some cards for Ned?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. I think we can swing that.”

“Awesome,” Peter said and quickly sent Ned a text back informing him he was okay and that that he would get some cards signed. “Thanks, dad. For checking in on me,” Peter said quietly but sincerely.

“Anything for you Peter. I mean it, son. Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If anyone else has a prompt for Tony/Peter (father-son relationship ONLY) feel free to send them to me and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Happy reading :)


End file.
